The present invention relates to the field of bird houses and observatories. Bird houses provide a home for birds in which the birds may safely nest. A bird observatory combines the features of a bird house with the added feature of providing visual access to the enclosure so that people may observe the birds. Bird observatories allow people to study the nesting, feeding, and growth patterns of birds.
A glass bird observatory is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,571 in the background of the invention. The glass observatory allows observers to see into the bird house but also permits birds to see the observers. Birds which are studied may be scared or startled by observers looking into the house. This is a problem since it is desirable to study birds in their natural, undisturbed state.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,571 to Totaro discloses a bird house with a one-way window. Unlike glass observatories, the one-way window permits observers to see the birds without the birds seeing the observers.
A problem with one-way windows is that when the light outside the observatory is relatively brighter than the light inside the observatory the birds are able to see out through the one-way window. This is a problem inherent in many conventional one-way window materials. As noted, permitting birds to see out through the one-way window is undesirable since the birds may be startled or scared.
A further problem with prior art bird observatories is that they are generally constructed in a manner not permitting quick disassembly and access. Oftentimes an observer may wish to clean the bird house or introduce nesting materials or food while the birds are temporarily away. Prior art observatories cannot be disassembled quickly permitting the observer to carry on such activities while the birds are temporarily away.